


A City Underwater? Ridiculous.

by wrightgotwronged



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Christmas Fic Exchange, Boys Being Silly, M/M, Spoilers for Bioshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightgotwronged/pseuds/wrightgotwronged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic for the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fic exchange. Prompt: Fitz is quite obviously a geek. Hes also a nerd (shh there is a difference.). Fitz gets Ward interested in something really geeky. Bonus points for it being a british iconic media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City Underwater? Ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my prompt for the AOS fic exchange! Sorry I couldn't do British Media. I don't know enough about British programming to be really "geeky". So I did something I knew (really well). I hope you enjoy it!

"So, let me get this straight," Ward said with a controller in his hands "So my plane crashes into the ocean so instead of taking shelter in the lighthouse, I decide to go into a lord knows how old submarine in the hopes that I would find what? An underwater city."

"No, the lighthouse is the only shelter you could find," Fitz answered

"Ok, which goes back to my previous question: Why didn't I just stay in the lighthouse?"

"I don't know, scientific curiosity?"

Grant can't believe he's going along with this. He knows he promised Fitz that he would give this Bio-whatever game a chance but, the whole premise is just impractical.

"Ok, there is no way this place can exist. A city underwater is just ridiculous."

"You know those actually exist right?"

"Yes, but do any of the structures have Art Deco architecture?"

"Hush up, plot is happening."

The on screen bathysphere docks into place. Grant keeps his eyes on the screen as Fitz cuddles in close to him burying his face into Grant's side.

"This part always scared me," Fitz mumbled

"It's not that scary," Grant replied. Grant moved his character (Jack he thinks) out of the bathysphere and into the ruins of the underwater city. He had to admit, this place did look pretty cool.

"Ok, so what do I do now?"

"Grant, did you listen to the voice on the radio? We have to get to higher ground."

"Oh, yeah I totally knew that. Wait, that doesn't make sense, we're underwater."

"The buildings generally have multiple stories. Just go find some stairs."

Grant made his way through the foyer trying to find his way around this dark, uninhabited city. He came across a wall with a hole in it.

"Fitz, I'm stuck. What do I do?"

"Seriously? Press down on the left stick to crouch. Haven't you ever played a video game before."

"Hey, it's been a while."

It took a bit of maneuvering and quite a lot of dying (seriously Grant we haven't even gotten past the first objective yet. You've died like four times.), but finally Grant made his way to the first plasmid.

"Ok, why am I listening to this guy? I've only known him for like what? Thirty minutes? Why am I putting foreign chemicals into my body."

"Because he asked nicely."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see." Fitz giggled a bit and snuggled deeper into Grant's side. Maybe this whole gaming thing wasn't too bad after all.

Grant's progression through the world of Rapture was entertaining at best and completely and utterly pathetic at worst. He was having trouble grasping the fact of moving both thumbsticks at the same time to walk around. Also the world of Rapture itself was also very confusing.

"Why is everyone crazy here?"

"Because of the plasmids and ADAM but, we aren't quite there yet. Just kill things for right now."

As Grant progressed he was actually starting to get a feel for the controls. He felt more at home with the game when he found the revolver. Grant was also getting the hang of the one-two punch (Plasmid+Bullets=Death).

"What the hell is that?"

"Weren't you listening? That's a Big Daddy."

"That's fantastic, but that doesn't answer my question."

"He protects the Little Sisters. You know the little girl you just saw. She has a chemical inside her that everyone in the city wants. Big Daddies make sure no one can get to it."

"I'm not going to have to fight one of those am I?"

"Don't worry Mr. Super Secret Agent Spy, you'll be fine."

Grant gulps as he progresses through the game, he was actually kind of intimidated by the Big Daddies. They were men in 1950s diving gear with a drill for a hand. How can you not be intimidated by that.

As the game went on Grant slowly started getting immersed in the story. The controls weren't that much of a problem for him anymore (he's a fast learner). He loved listening to the audio logs, but there was something that was still bothering him.

"Ok, so who is this Atlas guy anyway? Why are we listening to him?"

"We don't have much of a choice. We're stuck in this place and he's helping us out somewhat. Also, he asked nicely."

"You said that last time. What do you mean by 'He asked nicely'" 

"None can be revealed. For these lips are sealed."

"You suck." Grant said which sent Fitz into a giggling fit. Fitz was glad Grant was finally getting immersed in the game. When Fitz had first suggested the idea to Grant he thought he would have gotten shot down right away. Grant's always ranted on and on about how videogames were a waste of time. Yet, he agreed to play when Fitz said it would be a great way to spend time together. Also, Fitz wanted to share with Grant something he really enjoyed.

Grant was soon coming on to the part that Fitz was waiting for. The big twist. The reason why he loved this game so much. Let's just hope that Grant thinks the same way.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Grant said, the controller slack in his hands "Mind control? We're from here? Everything's a lie what."

"Yep, it's talking about the illusion of choice. Your just moving from one objective to another. Following the words of your 'kindly' master. It's quite mind blowing actually."

"Yeah, no kidding. Would you kindly. Wait, that's what you meant by 'He asked nicely' didn't you?"

"You solved the riddle Agent Ward. You really should be proud of yourself."

"Quiet you."

After that mind blowing experience, Grant became hell bent on beating the game. He moved through Rapture weary of everything. The way he quickly and efficiently mowed down splicers and Big Daddies, you couldn't even tell this was his first time playing the game.

The ending was a bit disappointing, especially after the big twist in the middle. Yet, Grant enjoyed it. Having Fitz snuggled into his side the whole time didn't hurt either.

"Did you like it?" Fitz muttered, stifling a yawn

"I thoroughly enjoyed the experience," Grant said placing a light kiss on Fitz's forehead "Thank you for sharing it with me Leo."

"Well, with all the missions and things, it's really hard to get some quality time with you. I thought you might like this." Another yawn came out of Fitz's mouth.

"Looks like someone is sleepy. Come on let's go to bed."

"One thing. Kiss me first, would you kindly?"

Grant pressed his lips lightly to Fitz's. He moaned lightly as Fitz carded his fingers through Grant's hair. Fitz whimpered a bit as Grant pulled away.

"Thank you again, Leo."

"Ok, enough chit chat. Take me to bed, would you kindly?"

Grant helped Fitz off of the couch and led Fitz to the bunks. Agent Grant Ward never disobeyed a direct order. He wasn't about to start now


End file.
